


His Wife

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: I've always wondered what would happen if Barbara and Tommy came across the delightful Nies again...Inspired by a dialogue prompt
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	His Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Are you taking his side against me?”

“Yes.”

“But why?”

“Because I always will. Because I trust him. Because he has never lied to me. Because he is the one person who believed in me when no one else did. Because he is Thomas Lynley.”

“Idiot! Everyone lies.”

“Not when it matters.”

“He’s really got you under his thumb. Or is it that you’re under him literally? You’re his bit of rough, aren’t you?”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Am I? You told me once that he’d slept with you.”

“You were the one who says everyone lies.”

“I could have you up on insubordination charges.”

“You could, but it would be a complete waste of your time.”

“It would destroy your career, and that of your precious Lynley.”

“Which would be a problem if either of us a) actually cared about our careers and b) if we hadn’t both handed in our notice. We leave as soon as this case is over.”

“What are you going to do? Be his personal bodyguard?”

“No Nies, I’m not. I’m going to be his wife.”


End file.
